diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/7 August 2017
08:06 ok 08:07 do you know cringy memes, they are pure nightmare fuel for free 08:07 kbye 08:10 rip tung left 08:10 and i did 08:10 with a good day too 08:10 i did with a ton of shit in slime rancher 08:10 but i also got a gold plot and a silver parsnip 08:10 and toys for it 08:10 and more muney 08:31 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 08:48 hi 09:14 Hi. 09:16 Dead. 09:16 No need to say it. 09:22 It's close to be finished. 09:22 ok 09:43 lol 09:46 Done. 09:46 yay 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:47 09:48 Here is everyth image about Iron Curtain. 09:49 ok 09:49 09:49 Compared to Level 45 tank. 10:21 Eh. 10:21 (eh) 10:21 also 10:22 not sure id you've seen it yet. 10:22 if* 10:22 but anyways 10:22 meet our newest emote. 10:22 (troll6) 10:30 I did. 10:30 ok 10:36 oh god what the fuck is that 10:36 anyways 10:36 any tips for making a cow? 10:37 uh... 10:37 to answer the first question 10:37 It is a Sassafras troll face. 10:38 The second, i have no idea. 10:38 ... 10:38 CoW = Conception wikia 10:38 not the female bovine lmao 10:38 ... 10:38 Female Bovine? Really? 10:39 i honestly thought you meant the animal. 10:39 so 10:39 uh 10:39 how to make a good conception wikia...? 10:40 no overly OP stuff. 10:41 ik that 10:42 i wanna make a SRCoW 10:42 slime rancher conception wikia 10:43 latency test 10:43 eh... 10:44 quality control 10:44 (no idea really) 10:50 i just formed the first conception 10:50 ghosts slimes 10:50 http://slime-rancher-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_slime 10:53 yadda yadda new messages welcome to wikia 10:53 done. 11:09 Hello. 11:09 I have to make a legend about plastic 11:09 kill me 11:10 what 11:11 yeah 11:11 so, you made a legent about platic, whaaa? 11:15 yeah 11:15 for a project 11:15 what do you mean 11:15 lmao 11:15 still dont know why 11:15 here it is if you want 11:15 hoiii 11:15 ;) 11:15 plastic was once a beautiful invention 11:15 but over time 11:15 we realised it was infiltrating into water 11:15 and was a poison 11:15 the end 11:15 there you go 11:15 also guys 11:15 anyone 11:16 i made a SRCoW 11:16 slime rancher conception wikia 11:16 http://slime-rancher-conception.wikia.com/wiki/ 11:16 tuudor 11:16 ? 11:16 you remember me? 11:16 yes y 11:16 oh good. 11:16 ? 11:16 what do u men. 11:16 its good 11:16 did everyone forget you? 11:16 well 11:16 TheTriplet forgot about me ;_; 11:17 wait 11:17 THETRIPLET CAME BACK? 11:17 HOORAY 11:17 UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ 11:17 he's on discord only now.. 11:17 PREPARE THE BUTTER CAK- rip tirpelt 11:17 tirpelt 11:17 rip treeepletttt 11:17 TEHTIRPELT 11:18 thetriplet was a great friend in DW 11:18 he cared for me... 11:18 hey 11:18 hoiii 11:18 why cant I change my profile pic 11:18 idk 11:18 its a glitch 11:18 it fails every single time 11:18 same 11:18 it says We're sorry, there was an error processing your request. Please try again later. 11:18 go to a diff. wiki 11:18 just do it in another wiki 11:19 ya 11:19 k 11:19 and change your profile there. 11:19 also trip betrayed me 11:19 thats how i did ;D 11:19 why did trip do it 11:19 he went all selfish and shit. 11:19 yeah 11:19 started to hate me 11:19 and i lost him.. 11:19 i wanted to help him 11:19 he just wanted to do random shit 11:19 he forgot who even i was 11:19 :( 11:19 he was starting to get on my fucking nerves 11:19 i finally left him 11:19 thank god 11:19 well sadly... 11:20 do not befriend triplet 11:20 i won't 11:20 fallen 11:20 do you have slime rancher 11:20 if you dont 11:20 you should 11:20 nah 11:20 its a great game 11:20 i dont play many games 11:20 everyone restart 11:20 i have too many stoof on my pc 11:20 its (kind of) indie 11:20 i have changed my profile pic 11:20 ok 11:20 dun 11:20 wait 11:20 space? 11:21 jup 11:21 okkk 11:21 ... 11:21 wow 11:21 planet play reference? 11:21 lol what? 11:21 nah 11:21 i have all windows icons from all versions ;) 11:21 except neptune 11:21 but I have a good space game I play 11:22 man i miss win 7 11:22 and soon paint. 11:22 well 11:22 paint and win 7 were the shit back then 11:22 windows xp isnt ded 11:22 it will completely die in jan. 1st 2019 11:22 Universe Sandbox 2 11:22 now win 10 with its games that self install and with paint 3d (which is actually preety bad) are here 11:22 and win 7 is ded tho. 11:22 windows 10 isn't good 11:22 thank god vista died 11:22 1. its high end 11:22 same for me fb 11:22 vista was stable 11:22 and also its apps self install 11:22 and i liked it 11:23 so its kinda low on space 11:23 eh 11:23 still win 10 is a downgrade 11:23 well 11:23 WHET WHAT KIND OF FUKING VERSION WERE SUPPOSED TO USE 11:23 longhorn is better btho 11:23 i used it on VMware 11:23 longhorn is a vista prototype 11:23 but i agree man. 11:23 even if it is 11:23 agree. 11:23 I am quite used to Windows 7 11:23 it looks good 11:23 its final build (longhorn server) was very good 11:23 i used it for 7 years 11:23 they said they were gonna stop using fucking blue 11:23 and longhorn is red 11:23 finally not fucking blue 11:23 well 11:23 xD 11:23 longhorn has a RSOD 11:24 if you delete system32 11:24 and now windows 10 is fucking square 11:24 no more kewl aero 11:24 I am gonna get a Surface Pro, does that make me a dumbass 11:24 waz dat 11:24 if you delete system32 in windows 7/vista, you will get a boot manager blackscreen 11:24 ._. 11:24 i got the gpu death once 11:24 YOU DONT KNOW?!! 11:24 surface pro has a pink screen on one of the updates 11:24 i got an ACPI related bsod once on my old pc 11:24 that runs windows 7 11:24 I have got 5-6 BSOD in my old computer (this one) 11:24 also my pc got a bsod too 11:25 but it was stretchy tho 11:25 not all bsod's mean death for the computer 11:25 yeah 11:25 for example mine 11:25 but rsod totally means ded 11:25 and some blackscreens 11:25 also the 1.0 bsod is death to a pc 11:25 because of invalid dos version ;) 11:26 i know lotsa stuff about SoDs 11:26 windows vista's beta was unstable right? 11:26 no 11:26 den which one 11:26 well the red screen was in vista beta 2 build series 11:26 the rsod was so rushed though 11:26 it had one typo 11:26 exectuion 11:27 you know 11:27 instead of execution 11:27 vista before SP1 was slightly unstable 11:27 I kind of want windows 10 11:27 windows 10 is only for high-end, i warned yo 11:27 what do you mean high end? 11:27 well 11:28 expensive you mean? 11:28 it means it will lag if its ran on a low-end pc 11:28 well its for some strong computers 11:28 I WILL GET A NEW COMPUTER WITH WINDOWS 10 11:28 windows 10 also has some crappy bloatware 11:28 like: candy crush 11:28 Candy crush is cancer though 11:29 i dont need those 11:29 My tablet is an iPad and obviously, i dont think iOS is that good 11:29 its too safe 11:31 you cant download many stuff that may be useful 11:31 AND JAILBREAK IS NOT A OPTION IM TOO LASY 11:32 aaand dead chat! 11:33 e 11:33 lol 11:33 hi 11:34 wanna do a rp 11:34 y 11:34 e 11:34 e 11:34 t 11:34 /announce RP Time! Choose your character before the rp starts :D 11:34 Nokia 3310 has been established! 11:34 ok done 11:34 (rp eh) 11:34 yes doon 11:34 Nokia 3310: *startup sound* 11:35 Nokia 3310 hits a rock and annihilates it 11:35 Erebu: *gets pack of popcorn* 11:37 ahh 11:37 i know something 11:37 the black screen of doom 11:37 BSOD too 11:37 but listen 11:37 the computer freezes 11:37 with sound if you had it 11:38 resolution shrinks 11:38 then turns black 11:38 nothing 11:38 its done 11:38 nothing can happen 11:38 all stuff's deleted 11:38 you cant do anything 11:38 just get a new computer. 11:38 its done 11:38 fried 11:38 broken 11:38 its fucking rekt 11:39 dark 11:40 The dark/black screen of doom 11:40 and its not computer black 11:40 which still shines 11:40 its like 11:40 off 11:40 the black when you turn off your pc. 11:40 ya. 11:40 it turns off and its basically done 11:40 you cant use it 11:40 its destroyed 11:40 all files 11:40 all code 11:40 to the point of no return 11:40 yep 11:40 yep 11:40 yep 11:40 its horrible 11:40 everything known 11:40 happened once to me 11:40 gone 11:40 so this pc is like 11:40 the 2nd 11:41 Erebu: *is eating poporn* 11:41 the first is my fav one 11:41 but it ded 11:41 you lose all important stuff 11:41 it happened when i was playing gmod. 11:41 yep 11:41 its gone 11:41 all 11:41 ALL 11:41 ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 11:41 YOUR COMPUTER IS COOKED 11:41 its like you just hammered your pc 11:41 the box thingy 11:41 NO BASIC FUNCTION WORKS 11:41 no 11:41 not even screen 11:41 its done 11:41 YOUR COMPUTER TAKES ITS LAST BREATH 11:41 its like you just disconnected the pc from the screen 11:42 ye-no actually 11:42 it just lags out and dies. 11:42 purely black 11:42 AND THEN, THE DISK STOPS RUNNINGS 11:42 ya 11:42 all memory fired 11:42 roasted chicken 11:42 fried** 11:42 and all those important memories just gone 11:44 and then 11:45 your computer 11:45 is a piece of plastic 11:45 and metal 11:45 with nothing to do 11:45 it gets thrown or to a different place 11:45 where it rots 11:46 or it gets crushed, shredded etc. 11:46 I realised. 11:47 Those 280 messages are because of you writing every sentence in a line. 11:56 now what? 12:04 test 12:04 eeeee 12:20 Hey guys 12:20 I have something to tell you 12:20 Thread:124605 12:21 hi 12:21 oh rip 12:21 you will be missed 12:21 Did you even read the whole thing 12:22 I guess you don't have to read the second paragraph if you don't need a reason 12:22 Well, I have to agree with it, on most of the things. 12:24 This is probably one of the last time I'm in this chat 12:25 *sigh* 12:25 this chat will die forever. 12:26 Because of me leaving? 12:26 Yes. 12:26 USA and Canada citizens make this chat alive. 12:26 AT the top place, there is you. 12:26 :/ 12:26 I'm sorry for leaving 12:26 But I have no reason to stay 12:27 Ok. 12:27 I don't know where I should go 12:27 There's no destination 12:28 Just like the Turkish Song by Cem Karaca. "Hopped in a thing, going to nowhere." 12:29 Anyway, chat will be less active. 12:29 aw great. 12:29 Because less Western users. 12:29 FB is managing discord 12:29 I am canadian 12:29 You are leaving 12:29 Zathsu and Ursuul aren't here at this tim 12:29 time* 12:29 i have 3 words 12:30 Long Live Evil 12:30 Long Death Chat 12:30 (xd) 12:30 sorry 12:30 Wait 12:30 Is Ice leaving too? 12:31 Their times are in a large discrepancy with our timestamp, so, Don't expect Americans and Canadians often here. 12:31 That wasn't really clear to me. 12:31 Teamerz is a canadian 12:31 Is Ice gonna leave? 12:31 There may be some exceptions. 12:31 Maybe 12:31 But I have good reasons to leave 12:31 He's just leaving for the drama 12:31 That topic wasn't really clear to me. 12:31 Tudor didn't say anything about leaving. 12:31 He did before. 12:32 On DCoW, he did. 12:32 Yep 12:32 But for some reason, denial of leaving, that he did to himself. 12:32 So, he didn't leave. 12:32 He's just doing drama 12:32 Weird and priceless story. 12:33 i hate excessive drama. 12:33 Then, you won't like IceTudor 12:33 duh 12:33 Anyways 12:34 I might leave this wikia for ever 12:34 Not drama. 12:34 and ever 12:34 Enpan 12:34 He's doing Drama 12:34 trust me 12:34 He likes doing drama 12:34 You don't know very advanced pshycologic disorders and attention seeking causes to a person. 12:35 But, now you know IceTudor. 12:35 I can agree on you 12:35 I'm not a psychologist expert 12:35 Because I went through it for some time now. 12:35 What? 12:35 Psychologic problems. 12:36 Still suffering, but I do not cause drama via this. 12:36 Look, he didn't even give a reason to his leaving 12:36 he just gave useless reasoning 12:36 wait 12:36 Like? 12:36 he didn't even do reasoning 12:36 He was just like: "I'm leaving" 12:36 The fact the that the staff are corrupt? 12:37 Maybe 12:37 He didn't even reason himself 12:37 Staff are yes, a bit childish and immature, but that's needed if you want a happy and active community. 12:37 True tho. 12:37 i am starting to dislike IceTudor more and more.. 12:37 "happy and active) 12:37 Eh 12:37 As it seemed, Tudor inflated the cause by a lot, calling them increasingly immature. 12:37 That's not what this community is 12:38 As I said, I'm stone-faced. 12:38 But I know happiness steps, and some childishness is needed. 12:38 That doesn't have anything with psychology, enpan 12:38 It's just being non-emotional 12:38 It's a thing 12:38 Oh, I have much deeper emotions than you think. 12:39 I though you tell you had none 12:39 I cry to sad and family-related things. 12:39 Of course 12:39 That's normal 12:39 I get happy when I am with my family. 12:39 Normal 12:39 I get sad, if someone I like is sad. 12:39 So I am not non-emotional. 12:39 Normal, too 12:40 Well 12:40 Even deeper than normal. 12:40 Semi-emotional 12:40 I'd say that 12:40 Not again. 12:40 I am very emotional. 12:40 I just don't show it. 12:40 That's normal for non-emotional people 12:40 Only to my family. Maybe, in the future, if I get "real" friends. 12:40 Emotional means that you show your emotions 12:40 That's what it is 12:41 That's not called non-emotional. 12:41 That's called "Emotion keeping". 12:41 ugh 12:41 Same thing, really 12:42 Trust me, I research these things like a mad scientist. 12:42 ._. 12:42 mk 12:43 Fine 12:43 Anyway. 12:43 Your reasons are very valid to be honest. 12:43 On my thread? 12:44 forum? 12:44 Yes. 12:44 Thanks 12:44 eh 12:44 it's getting repetitive. 12:44 Chat is not dot-paced anymore. 12:44 actually no 12:44 Same thing over, and over and over again. 12:45 yep 12:45 always 12:45 it's running out of topics so it gets dead. 12:45 And people seem to get more arrogant day by day. 12:45 mainly Ice. 12:45 And Ice. 12:45 Yep 12:45 Being continously dead is also repetetive. 12:45 *repetitive. 12:45 As i said, it doesn't meet my expectation 12:46 My expectations... 12:46 i hear the chat used to be much more alive. 12:46 Yes. 12:46 oh yes 12:46 It did. 12:46 Every single second, there was a new message rolling through the screen. 12:46 what happened to it? 12:46 It used to be alive like this: yt="9UaJAnnipkY" 12:46 is it because Diep.io is dead? 12:47 That's is another reason. 12:48 And after the Second Staff Purge, Diep.io Wiki went into smitherines, everyone apart from each other. 12:48 So, about my expectations... 12:48 Since then, chat was silent. 12:48 My expections were mature people, strict rules and alive chats 12:49 *expectations 12:49 Nope. 12:49 That was what Diep.io Wiki was 8-9 months ago. 12:49 i would not set them that high 12:49 Yep 12:49 especially that first one. 12:49 So, I'm going 12:49 Forever 12:49 Unless... 12:49 Right now? 12:49 unless? 12:49 Unless this place change largly 12:50 unless... 12:50 nope. 12:50 Which will not happen in a long time. 12:50 unless Diep updates. 12:50 Not likely. 12:51 If it does, call me :/ 12:51 ...how? 12:51 I might have a notification 12:51 guh 12:51 immature people. 12:52 That message will arrive in a century or more, don't worry. 12:52 I'm not sure if diep updates anymore. 12:52 it died 12:52 Teamerz won't approve that he's immature 12:52 Which is annoying 12:52 let's see 12:52 who's immature 12:52 Teamz 12:53 Luigo 12:53 Luigi* 12:53 rly? 12:53 uh 12:53 yeah 12:53 and Ice 12:53 and 12:53 Do not count Tudor. 12:53 There's more 12:53 No? 12:53 Why not? 12:53 There is a secret that I know about him, so, that behaviour is expected from him. 12:53 ANyway. 12:53 Go on. 12:53 ... 12:54 BOSS maybe? 12:54 Not expected but, should be not so exaggarated. 12:54 The Named BOSS, maybe. 12:54 and... 12:54 There's alot of childish and immature people 12:55 this wikia was mature 8-9 months ago 12:55 How could this happy? 12:55 *happen 12:56 How could this happy to me. 12:56 (xd) 12:56 Teamerz is also actually ver emotional. 12:56 Why does people get more and more immature 12:56 *very. 12:56 WHY? 12:57 That's a reason why I'm going 12:57 Because of ther simple minds changing easily. (Most of them, I am not telling anyone they're simple minded.) 12:57 If you guys want to follow me out of this dummies, uhhh... 12:57 idk 12:58 Undecided wikia: Home of the undecided? 12:58 jk 12:59 Question time! 01:00 What's the name of the woman who always misspells? 01:01 Miss Spell? 01:01 Ms. Pell 01:01 (xd) 01:01 anyways 01:01 where's taco? 01:01 Wait a second... 01:02 No idea. 01:02 The moderators... 01:02 REALLY ARE USELESS (unless ursuul) 01:02 They do nothing, really 01:02 Radium212 is also nice and helpful. 01:03 Yeah, but... 01:03 Do they do moderator stuff? 01:03 They should have known this is not gonna end well. 01:04 Teamerz is the most useless moderator in this place 01:04 He's a waste of space 01:04 No. 01:04 "Waste of space" was a space joke 01:04 nvm 01:04 He is pretty much the reason people here know the meaning of "funny". 01:04 "funny" 01:05 how is that fokin useful 01:05 And I don't even find him funny 01:05 I have different humour 01:05 If that didn't happen, this wiki would be filled with dullnes. 01:05 *dulness. 01:05 not really 01:05 Not that kind of funny. 01:05 Teamerz fustrates me 01:06 A bit more... Active and... Wanting to be alive. 01:06 He's one of the reason I want to leave this place 01:06 As I might say, this is very hard to explain. 01:06 His humour, in the day, are VERY bad puns 01:07 Sometimes, at night, it's black humour 01:07 Yes his "I am back. And I am front" type jokes are not so pleasing, but, still, holds the chain of activeness and aliveness a bit. 01:07 not really 01:07 He annoys people 01:08 He's one of the reason why the chats get repetitive 01:08 yep 01:08 That's right 01:08 TBH. 01:08 I might actually leave. 01:09 Teamerz is euthanastic, and generally, people like to be with euthanastic people. 01:10 No one want to hear "I will leave..." drama anymore... This is a wery weird place to be. 01:10 One of the reason why I'm leaving 01:10 so many reasons to leave 01:10 But why though? 01:11 Thread:124605 01:11 I am a "Stone-Faced Witness" and I witnessed the unstableness here. 01:11 This place is getting really boring 01:11 Ahh I see 01:12 What do you expect? There are no new game updates 01:12 That's not the reason 01:12 It's other reasons 01:12 Even though we don't have updates, the place is still really boring. 01:12 What would make it more fun then? 01:12 Or better in your opinions? 01:13 Nothing can fix this place anymore Captain Hayden. 01:14 Tbh with this wiki merge I felt this was going to happen 01:14 Yep 01:14 It's two different worlds colliding into one thing that's supposed to be great however in reality, it's almost hampering our community 01:15 Exactly 01:15 Finally someone that understands 01:15 A conception wiki and info wiki are not meant to be together 01:15 It doesn't work and will never work 01:16 True. 01:16 Yup 01:16 I tried to tell them 01:16 The Very Abyssial Era now begins. 01:16 But there reasoning was better, atleast, for them 01:16 Welp 01:16 Thread:124605 01:16 Imma go 01:17 If i was more active I would've tried to stop it. 01:17 Bye 01:17 Wait a second 01:17 What? 01:17 Tacocat... 01:17 What? 01:17 Yeah? 01:17 What's wrong with him? 01:17 I can't just go without him 01:18 Wait wait wait you're taking him with you? 01:18 He's my best friend 01:18 I have no friend irl 01:18 Now that's a connection. 01:18 Same over here. 01:18 I like everyone here tbh 01:18 But never really got to know taco 01:18 Yeah but... 01:18 Taco 01:19 We have a connection 01:19 A real one 01:19 Even if we don't know eachother 01:19 Really? Like are you guys close friends? 01:19 He's the reason you still see me 01:19 Why don't you get his phone number and you guys could chat there? 01:19 I'd probably have left a long time ago without him 01:20 just because he does RPs tbh 01:20 Teamerz 01:20 It's bigger than that 01:20 you don't even know 01:20 So, shaddap if you don't know what you're talking about 01:20 >:( 01:20 Worldstar Worldstar! 01:20 Srry 01:20 You know this is not normal. 01:21 What do you mean? 01:21 I had depression, yknow 01:21 I got out of it 01:21 k..? 01:21 Aww I'm sorry. Glad you got out of it 01:22 I had depression like some months ago 01:22 but 01:22 this place helped me alot 01:22 Tacocat helped you... 01:22 Even the "Authorities" are now not responsible, immature and arrogant. 01:22 Yeah 01:22 Well I'm totally glad that I don't have friends. 01:22 I am gonna be honest. 01:22 That's your special connection. Awesome 01:22 well ye coulda asked other people to halp you too 01:22 Teamerz 01:22 If you look at the staff. 01:22 I kinda did that 01:22 Kinda 01:22 never saw u do .3. 01:22 Well... 01:22 If you spit to their face, they will say "Yay, rain!". 01:23 That's how I feel. 01:23 It didn't take alot of time to find the one I needed to get out of it 01:23 That's why 01:23 yeh but moar help is always better. 01:23 Not always, actually 01:24 It depends 01:24 And, why are you trying to argue on the pasrt 01:24 *past 01:24 It's just the past 01:24 not trying to argue tho but okey 01:24 I think that will be my header line. 01:24 wat 01:25 "If you spit at the 'higher's' face, they will say 'Yay, it's raining'" 01:26 That's exactly how I think. 01:28 What now? 01:28 The expiration of community. 01:28 (Joke) 01:28 I don't know. 01:28 It's not even a joke 01:28 It's true 01:29 This community... 01:29 Is small 01:29 and, making it bigger is not the solution, unlike what ursuul would say 01:29 then what is 01:30 Keeping it like it is right now 01:30 *it was 01:30 isnt it what were doing 01:30 not really 01:30 ? 01:30 If we kept it seperated, everything would've been fine 01:31 You made a very big mistake. This is will not ned in DW's favour. 01:31 Remember this phrase: "Don't tire yourself out on making things worse" 01:31 That's exactly what they did with the merge 01:31 ugh... 2017 08 07